


Future Career

by fatrock



Category: Free!, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: M/M, random stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatrock/pseuds/fatrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nagisa has a thing for Battle lovers and Rei can't stop dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Career

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Not a direct crossover. Taken from a tumblr post that I 'recently' found. All rights go to the owners, and creators of these animes.

Nagisa and Rei were hanging out at Nagisa's house for the night.

While Rei was studying, Nagisa was watching a somewhat recently new anime.

"Ok, so this time this divided by this, equals...", Rei was solving a problem before being stopped by a heavy thump," Nagisa? What're you doing?"

"Hm?", the blue eyed boy looked at Rei innocently,"I'm reenacting a character pose from this anime!" 

Rei said nothing and went back to studying, only to find it harder to concentrate with Nagisa jumping and running around _everywhere!_

 _"_ SCARLET LUMIERE! SULFUR GALA!", Nagisa yelled, lucky his family was away otherwise he'd be told to be quit several times

"NAGISA!!"

"Sorry! Its just that its too fun!"

"Could you just stop bouncing around?"

"You should take a look!"

Rei sighed and gave up, walked over to Nagisa's laptop, he clicked play only to see a short blond haired, blue eyed boy that  _seemed_ to resemble the person he was stuck with for the night.

"IS THAT YOU?", Rei asked as he started to have a nose bleed

"No... But we look alike don't we?"

Rei's head started to hurt,' WHAT  _IF_ THEY'RE  _COUSINS_?! NOOOOOOOOO!'

While Rei was freaking out and dying due to blood loss, Nagisa still role-playing stopped and  stared at Rei.

"Epinard! Are you okay?", Nagisa *cough* Yumoto*cough* asked

"Who're calling Epinard? I hate them they're not beautiful at all!!! I don't want to be called a legume for the rest of my life!!!!!!!!!!", and Rei died

"Rei, Rei. You know I'm just role-playing...", Nagisa began to poke Rei's cheek with his finger

Rei came back to life with a huge gasp!

[REI WAS REVIVED!]

"Did I die?", he asked shivering

"Yes. While talking about spinach.", Nagisa said flatly

[REI DIED AGAIN]

[REI WAS REVIVED]

"REI~! Stop dying!!", Nagisa began to pout

"I'm sorry Nagisa, but this is how my fate was meant to be!", Rei cried out only to die again

This time Nagisa said nothing.

"OH, *cough* wrong script*cough*.", Rei came back and died again

Nagisa left the room, only to come back in full Battle Lover Scarlet Cosplay (save for his hair and eyes).

"Don't worry, I'll save you from the loveless! SCARLET LUMIERE!!!", Nagisa attacked with his character's main attack

[REI WAS NOT AFFECTED]

"How about this? LOVE ATTACK! (anyone's whose seen the show is likely not to get the *cough* _wrong_ *cough* IDEA)", 

[REI WAS CURED]

"Love is over!", Nagisa sighed like Yumoto would

And somehow Rei died again after being cured from loveless.

THE END

 

 


End file.
